


The price of insolence

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: The High Priestess, the Dark Queen, and their favourite witch [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Caning, Corporal Punishment, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: You shouldn't have talked back to Directrix Spellman, or maybe you did well to...
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Series: The High Priestess, the Dark Queen, and their favourite witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027135
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85





	The price of insolence

It was the last week of classes at the Academy before Solstice break and everyone was getting restless, eager to either go home and celebrate or stay in Greendale to get up to whatever young witches and warlocks do during the holidays.

You were sitting at your desk for the weekly demonology lesson with Directrix Spellman, bored out of your mind, barely listening to a word she said. 

You couldn't stop yourself from raking your eyes over the redhead's body as she wrote on the blackboard. She wore an off white victorian blouse tucked into a tight black pencil skirt that accentuated her perfect curves and a form-fitting blazer. You couldn't help but stare; she was breathtakingly beautiful, but she also exuded elegance and an air of superiority fit for royalty. Her mere presence demanded respect. Her voice was deep and commanding, and you couldn't help but find it somehow seductive, almost erotic. 

You were pulled out of your fantasies when you noticed her standing right in front of your desk, looking down at you with sharp eyes.

"Y/N?"

"Yes, Directrix?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I- um...I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Of course you weren't."

She said in an exasperated tone, disappointed; and you thought you could detect some surprise in her voice.

"I asked you to name thirteen high demons from the Ars Goëtia."

"Yes umm...Astaroth...Vual...Stolas…"

You blanked after that, her stern expression and piercing gaze sent a chill down your spine and you shifted in your seat, hoping she wouldn't notice your discomfort.

"Oh my, someone needs to start paying attention."

The other students chuckled and you felt humiliated; you were at the top of your class, and yet here you were, unable to answer a basic question.

"Well forgive me Miss Spellman, but I don't see the point in learning the names of some demons when we could be spending our time practising spells that would actually be of some use…"

She looked quite shocked, for you weren't usually one to talk back. In fact, you never had.

"Don't you ever question my teaching methods again! Now go. There is no point in you staying if you aren't going to listen."

Her answer to your comment felt empty, like she was ignoring the issue entirely. That gave you some confidence and you defiantly held her gaze. You probably shouldn't have though, because her next words came out almost like a snarl.

"Come to my office at the end of the day. Now get out."

You didn't move, still keeping strong eye contact. The riding crop she always held while teaching hit your desk with a sharp smack, only an inch away from your hand and you almost jumped out of your seat.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

You instantly stood up, grabbed your satchel and scurried out of the room.

You went to the library with the intent to study for the next two hours until the classes would end, but you were completely unable to focus. A slight panic rose inside you, maybe with some excitement mixed in. As you were trying to take deep breaths and calm down, you realised you were shaking; you’d never gone against authority before and had certainly never talked back to the Academy’s Directrix. What happened? You thought to yourself.

You stayed like that, seated in one of the library’s comfortable leather armchairs for what felt like just a few moments. You must have zoned out though, because soon the last bell rang and anxiety gripped at your throat, making it hard for you to swallow.

You stood up on slightly shaky legs, your heart already starting to beat rapidly, then slowly made your way to Zelda Spellman’s office while trying to conjure up some excuses or preferably some decent apology. 

When you reached the door, you froze. You could hear voices coming from the room and a smell of magic darker, more powerful than you’d ever sensed before was hanging in the air. You waited for a few moments before knocking on the door.

“Come in.”

You poked your head in hesitantly, your current shyness a stark contrast to how rebellious you had acted only a couple of hours earlier.

“Y/N, don’t just stand there.”

Her voice was neutral and her expression unreadable, which made you all the more nervous.

You slowly made your way in and closed the door behind you. You stood up straight, completely still, waiting for her to break the tense silence.

“Come and sit, I won’t bite.”

She said, gesturing towards the chairs on the opposite side of her desk. You thought you saw a glimpse of a smile on her lips after she spoke, but surely that couldn’t be…

You went to sit, eyes cast down, too afraid to meet her gaze and anxiously waited to hear what sort of extra workload or chores you might receive as punishment for your behaviour.

“Look at me, Y/N. It doesn’t do well on a bright young witch’s face to avoid someone’s gaze. It shows weakness. Are you weak, Y/N?”

You looked up at her and shook your head, but she stared at you expectantly.

“No, Directrix, I am not weak.”

“Good. Now...tell me what that was earlier.”

You were so ashamed of yourself you had to fight back the tear that was pricking at your eye.

“I- I don’t know. I’m so sorry Miss Spellman-”

“That’s Directrix Spellman to you.”

It almost looked as if this was fun for her, seeing her usually quick on her feet and confident student be a stuttering mess.

“Directrix Spellman. I am so sorry, I lost control, please forgive my insolence. I think we are all exhausted after this semester and excited for the Solstice festivities and-”

“Is that a reason to disrespect me?”

“No! Of course not. I was just trying to-”

“Trying to what?”

“I-”

“That’s what I thought.”

There was a silence that seemed to never end and your anxiety rose every second. She was scanning you, probably pondering what she would have you do to make up for you effrontery. She rose from her chair and pressed her hands flat on the desk to lean forward. Her already deep voice had somehow dropped even lower.

“You know I will have to punish you, don’t you?”

You swallowed hard and nodded. There was something in her tone and the way her eyebrow rose that unsettled you.

“You know Y/N...I’ve noticed the way you look at me in class. You should know it’s rude to stare at a woman’s body, although I am flattered...”

You gasped and blushed in embarrassment while still trying your best to keep your composure.

“But let’s talk about that another time.”

She walked around the desk to stand behind you and you held your breath, unsure of what would happen now. She placed her hands on your shoulders and you felt your chest tighten, making it more difficult to breathe.

“You’re a bright and talented young woman, Y/N, I can’t have you stray away from the right path. Stand up.”

Her words felt quite cryptic but you tried not to overthink and did as you were told.

“Now be a good little witch and bend over the desk.”

You gasped in shock and felt heat rising in your abdomen, guessing what would probably follow. You looked behind your shoulder questioningly, but she just raised her eyebrows and you obeyed, not wanting to upset her further.

You heard the click of her heels on the marble floor as she walked away and came back. Then you felt something hard press against the back of your thigh.

“Lift up your skirt.”

You felt terribly vulnerable and exposed, having never been in this position before, but you couldn’t ignore the arousal coiling within you. 

The first blow came down with more force than you had expected and you had to fight back a scream. What she said next made you think she had read your thoughts.

“You don’t have to keep quiet, I put a silencing spell around the room. Understood?”

You nodded, feeling the sting on your backside and anticipating the next blow.

You heard the cane whip through the air as she hit you harder the second time and you cried out.

“Good girl.”

She praised and you whimpered softly. This was new, for you had never experienced such pleasurable pain before.

“I think you deserve four more. Count them for me.”

The cane came down and you involuntarily arched your back.

“One!”

Zelda smirked. She gave you no time to take your breath before striking you again and you inhaled sharply.

“Two!”

The next one was harder and ripped your stockings. You screamed, letting the pain wash over you.

“T-Three!”

You were panting now, a sheen of sweat building on your brow. The last blow landed slightly lower and you let out a cry that you couldn’t stop from turning into a moan.

“Fo-four!”

She let the cane fall to the ground and ran a hand down your spine, which made you shiver. You felt both too hot and too cold at the same time. She continued her descent and stopped on your now surely red, bruising ass and you gasped. Her fingers grazed your centre and you pushed back, trying to get some friction, now made painfully aware of how wet this had made you, but she pulled away immediately and you whined in desperation.

“My, my...did this turn you on? You naughty witch."

"Please...Directrix…"

You breathed out shakily. You'd never felt so desperate and needy, but your clit was throbbing almost painfully, cunt clenching around nothing, so you didn't care.

She ripped your tights between your legs, pushed your panties to the side and pressed two fingers firmly to your clit and you moaned. She teased your entrance lightly and you ground your hips into her hand, trying to sink in on her fingers, but as soon as the contact was there it was gone. You whined louder than intended and felt extremely embarrassed. Your breaths came in short and uneven. She chuckled.

"You took that so well, Y/N, but that is all you will be getting this time. Now get up and gather your things."

Your clit twitched at the implication that this might happen again and turned around swiftly, your ass hitting the edge of the desk and you inhaled sharply at the sting. You gave her an offended look and she laughed again. You cast your eyes down but she placed a finger under your chin, tilting your head up, forcing you to look her in the eye. She gently cupped your cheek and wiped away a stray tear with her thumb, the affectionate gesture surprising you both. You weren't aware of the sign of desperation that had escaped your eye and sniffed softly. She smiled.

"Now go home. I believe you have some work to catch up on and you should probably take care of...this…"

She said, absently gesturing at your lower body and you blushed when you noticed her hand was still coated with your arousal.

"Well, would you look at this...You've made quite a mess of me."

You had to hold back a snort at the exaggeration. You were an utter mess and she was almost as composed as she usually was. She wiped her fingers on her skirt and your eyes widened. It was as if she wanted to be reminded of this.

"Now get out of my office."

She said, her neutral and emotionless mask back in place.

"Yes. Thank you, Directrix."

She nodded in acknowledgement. You picked up your bag and got out of the room, hurriedly walking home while trying to ignore the ache between your legs. You knew that tonight, the release you so desperately needed would be far more intense then any had ever been before...


End file.
